A related securing device is fundamentally known from DE 10 2006 010 898 A1 and comprises two stop elements, which in each case can be attached releasably to a positionally fixed securing element and which in each case can be connected via a connecting element to the individual, who is to be secured. Each stop element thereby encompasses a locking device, which can be adjusted between an unlocking state, in which the respective stop element can be attached to the respective securing element or can be released therefrom, and a locking state, in which the respective stop element, which is attached to the respective securing element, cannot be released from the respective securing element in a non-destructive manner. The known securing device furthermore comprises a coupling device, which is coupled to the locking devices of the two stop elements, in fact in such a manner that, in the unlocking state of the locking device of the one stop element, it blocks the locking device of the other stop element in its locking state.
This design of the securing device makes it possible for the danger of falling for the individuals, who are secured therewith, to be reduced significantly. In response to changing from one securing element to another securing element it is necessary to reposition the two stop elements one after the other. The coupling device of the known securing device thereby prevents both stop elements from being inadvertently removed simultaneously from the respective securing element, whereby the individual would be unsecured temporarily.
A securing device, which is made up of a safety harness, which is fastened to the body of the user, two connecting elements, each of which comprises a carabiner via which a displaceable and releasable connection between the safety harness and a supporting cable can be established, as well as an electronic circuit for monitoring the correct securing of the user, is furthermore known from DE 10 2005 009 943 B3. The electronic circuit thereby monitors the hooking of the carabiners to the supporting cable and generates an acoustic warning signal as soon as not at least one of the two carabiners is hooked into the supporting cable. In addition, the known securing device can furthermore be embodied in such a manner that the electronic circuit blocks an opening mechanism of a carabiner via an electromagnetic actuating device as soon as the other carabiner is opened and/or is unhooked from the supporting cable, whereby a simultaneous unhooking of both of the carabiners and thus an inadvertent faulty operation of the securing device by the user is avoided.